


Inusual

by beck45



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beck45/pseuds/beck45
Summary: Hay días que simplemente no inician como deberían, después de estar una noche en vela por estar trabajando en sus robots, encuentra entonces una escena peculiar en su casa, no augura nada bueno, a partir de eso las cosas se vuelven mucha más confusas.





	1. Extraño

Hace un tiempo que no podía llamar a su vida “normal” bueno no es como si en algún punto lo fuera, la cosa es que no había elementos insólitos como ahora, a veces extrañaba esa calma relativa en donde tenía sus sueños de conquista mundial.

Se pregunto muchas veces que hubiera sucedido si las cosas fueran un poco diferentes, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo ya no podía imaginarlo ni un poco. Sin embargo, eso no era importante en este momento.

Dejo su laboratorio había estado trabajando en una nueva versión de sus robots había logrado hacer la mejora, resistencia a la magia, después de mucho investigar e invertir tiempo logro descifrar lo que le había hecho falta.

Después de ese gran logro merecía un descanso, si se estaba autoalabando pero a diferencia de otras veces esta se lo ganó, ja que besaran su blanco trasero los científicos actuales aun el padre de Kimiko, nadie había avanzado tanto en el rubro como él.

Cuando se dirigió para tomar una ducha y dormir un poco se topó con una escena un poco peculiar, de hecho se preguntó si no estaba teniendo una alucinación a causa de su falta de sueño, se tallo los ojos, ahí en su estancia se encontraban los tres heylins, no era raro que Wuya y Hannibal interrumpieran, pero ¿Por qué estaba Chase con ellos? Eso era extraño y alarmante lo vieras como lo vieras, tras unos segundos se dio cuenta que no era algo causado por su cerebro.

La cosa era que él no los quería ahí, siempre que se relacionaba con ellos las cosas no salían para nada bien, su integridad siempre estaba en riesgo, con pasos lentos intentó regresar al laboratorio y atrincherarse en él, no tuvo tanta suerte Wuya lo había visto a paso apresurado intentó acercarse.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió a su sótano cerrando la puerta bien eso no serviría en realidad, así que tomo algunas cosas, tenía una salida por cualquier emergencia había sido muy buena idea ya que la entrada seria violada en pocos segundos, era ahora o nunca, no tenía intenciones de que lo envolvieran en cualquier cosa que estuvieran planeando se negaba completamente.

—Vuelve aquí Jack pequeña alimaña— la mujer grito pero ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no tener que lidiar con ella, el problema eran los otros dos pero para su fortuna no habían salido para derribarlo.

—¿Qué diablos? — bien sentía que aquello no era una buena señal, por un momento sintió arrepentimiento ¿Quién sabe qué cosa le esperaría por huir? En algún momento tendría que regresar a casa.

—ah, debo mudarme — bromeo consigo mismo, descendió en un pequeño paramo, probablemente tendría un rango de una hora o dos, contando que esos tres se quedarán discutiendo, el único ahí que le encontraría inmediatamente seria Chase, pero tendría que llevar a los otros dos a su casa conociéndolos eso terminaría en una disputa.

Se acostó en un árbol, primero descansaría un momento después se preocuparía no podía pensar bien con el cansancio que tenía, cerro sus ojos, pero en días así las cosas nunca salían según lo planedo.

—Jack — era una voz inconfundible no solo la de él sino la del resto.

—Maldita sea Omi, solo quiero dormir un momento es todo —intentó alejarlo un poco su cerebro estaba cansado.

—Jack deja de estar jugando —bruscamente fue levantado de su gabardina esa chica debía controlar su mal carácter, fue entonces que sus neuronas hicieron su sinapsis.

—¿Cómo rayos me encontraron, no estoy en casa? —

—Bueno eso se debe a mi rastreamos tu olor — miro de manera extraña a Dojo, abrí y cerré la boca pero preferiría no saber los detalles, deicidio dejarlo así.

—Eso es perturbador, pero dejando ese hecho de lado ¿Por qué diablos me están buscando? ¿alguien puede informarme que pasa? Estoy pensando que me di en la cabeza y tengo una fuerte contusión con alucinaciones, primero en mi casa esos tres y ahora ustedes.

Fue el momento de callar de los monjes, me enderece y los mire —¿y bien Omi? —

—Bueno es que existe un problema con la detección de los Wu — levante una ceja intrigado la historia era por demás extraña, podían saber que se activaban y de hecho cual era gracias al pergamino pero no la ubicación, algo bloqueaba esta habilidad no solo del dragón sino de los otros, eso explicaba porque estaban ahí Wuya y Hanibal pero.

—Entonces el que se activo es uno importante

Eso explica al tercero si era algo que intervendría con el “mal” Chase lo querría resguardar para evitar que los monjes tuvieran una ventaja. Como lo había hecho, incluso cooperaria con esos dos y por supuesto se rebajaría a buscarme.

—¿Por qué ustedes vienen conmigo? No estoy de su lado — Omi me agradaba muy en el fondo de hecho nos habíamos vuelto algo cercanos, pero no por eso me pondría a ayudarlos cada que lo pidiera, se les olvida mucho que soy de los malos.

—Es por conveniencia esta vez —Miré a Raymundo un poco confundido.

—Las cosas no saldrán bien si ellos lo consiguen lo entiendes, tú mejor que nadie debe saberlo, si alguno de esos tres obtiene ese wu ganaran una ventaja y el mundo que creen no será uno donde tengas cabida, nunca cumplen con lo que han prometido, más a ti

—

Quería rebatir eso, pero era la verdad no podía fiarme de la palabra de ninguno era un hecho demostrado, tenía enfrente a los únicos que pasará lo que pasará estaban ahí diciendo la verdad era los “encantadores monjes”, si es sarcasmo.

—Bien— solo pude resignarme ante eso, me levante y active el reloj de mi muñeca el cual era mi nuevo detector.

—Lo has cambiado

—Si, tener un aparato tan grande y llamativo es desventajoso así que lo modifiqué — mi alarma sonó en cuanto lo encendí

— bien vamos, entre más rápido hagamos esto pronto podré dormir un poco — todos asintieron para mi disgusto subimos en el dragón, si aún era un poco molesto, no por el claro, sino porque la ondulación me mareaba lo cual en mi estado desvelado no me ayudaba.

Era extraño pensar la frecuencia con la que se veía envuelto con los monjes, en algún punto parecía más de su bando, suponiendo que era el cansancio con el que estaba lidiando se preguntó si sería tan malo estar realmente de su lado.

A diferencia del otro grupo con ellos las cosas salían lo mejor posible, tal vez era una señal del universo diciéndole que estaba en el camino equivocado pero como era necio le estaba apaleando para que se diera cuenta, un poco de amor rudo.

Esto se confirmaba de cierta forma con situaciones como estas, terminaban juntos, la primera vez con lo de wuya, aunque no fue la última.

—llegamos el Wu debe estar…— programó su reloj ahora podía saber con exactitud donde uno de los objetos estarían una ventaja de las pocas que tenía — ahí—señalo una pequeña cueva que se encontraba un tanto adelante.

—Así que es por eso que ahora puedes llegar más rápido que nosotros, has logrado tener una ubicación más precisa — Kimiko parecía que confirmo alguna sospecha que tenía.

—Bueno es una de las pocas ventajas que tengo ustedes saben con certeza que hacen yo tengo que adivinarlo sobre la marcha, es lo justo ¿No lo crees? — le quite importancia, no existieron quejas sobre el asunto, después de todo gracias a eso no tendríamos que buscar a ciegas en el lugar.

La cueva era grande, oscura y algo intimidante lo normal en lugares como estos, las gotas de agua resbalaban por las estalactitas, me quede quieto en la entrada

—Jack apresúrate

—¿Qué? Ah, no prefiero esperarlos aquí en el pasto verde, no me apetece entrar a un lugar húmedo e incómodo, despiértenme cuando salgan — me tire en el pasto las rocas hacían sombra así que no debía tener mayor problema.

—¿Es enserio? Levanta tu trasero debes guiarnos a donde está —Kimiko fue retenida por sus compañeros.

—Ya te traje al lugar no haré más, deberías estar agradecida pude venir por mi cuenta y quedarme con la cosa— me acomode no quería discutir.

—Él tiene razón, vamos además estamos a costumbrados a buscar ¿No es así? —Clay era de los calmados, en realidad creo que entiende que estoy exhausto si continuo de esta manera me voy a desmayar, era la razón real pero solo este chico se percató.

Me recosté un rato no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero cuando abri los ojos me sentía bastante mejor aunque aun un poco sucio necesito un baño me dije mentalmente, el sol caía lentamente las tonalidades rojizas estaban llenado el lugar, revise la hora, me alarme un poco porque ellos no habían salido.

—Tal vez no me despertaron y se fueron — intenté calmar mis pensamientos, pero conociendo a Omi esto no sería factible ¿debería a ver si estaban bien? Dio un paso hacia dentro, pero algo lo retuvo.

—¿Ha dónde vas pequeño Jackie? —de un momento a otro estaba envuelto en una de las raíces de Hannibal, contuve la respiración, no te alteres cálmate usa tus palabras siempre has sido bueno para librarte de estas situaciones.

—Yo solo iba a entrar hum… ya sabes para ver lo de un Wu

—Así que esta aquí — no me percate de Wuya hasta que la escuché.

—Al parecer es así — el agarre que tenía sobre mi se hizo más fuerte.

—Perdimos mucho tiempo rastreándote pequeño tonto espero que los monjes no estén ahí o lo sufrirás mucho — aunque Bean no habló nada su expresión parecía decir lo mismo que la de ella, así que no me quedo de otra que solo mentir.

—No los he visto, podrían estar ya que apague mi detector y llegue tarde

—Si ellos están teniendo el mismo problema que nosotros puede que te hayan seguido sin que sepas, vamos rápido— fui arrastrado por esos dos, bien de todas formas iba ingresar me dije con resignación, puse atención al lugar para centrarme y ver si es que los monjes estaban por ahí.

—¿Podrías soltarme es incómodo ir así? ¿Quieren decirme porque están actuando tan raro? — debía continuar con mi fachada de no saber nada, fui soltado, el golpe contra el suelo fue duro solo pude quejarme.

—El Wu que está activo Jack le dará un poder increíble a quien le tenga, esto es beneficioso para nosotros— parecía realmente emocionada.

—Nos haremos con el control, muchacho piénsalo todo se encaminará — eso no me convencía, puras mentiras, pero era mejor seguirles el juego por el bien de mi salud física.

—Entonces ¿no sería mejor separarnos para abarcar más espacio? — ambos pensaron en la sugerencia, para mí sería mucho más fácil localizar el objeto mágico, mi reloj me diría a donde caminar, si tenía suficiente suerte podría irme sin ser notado.

—Tiene su lógica— obvio pensaban traicionarse, no hay nada sutil en esto, suspire y me aparte de ellos, cada uno se dirigió a diferentes partes, mire mi muñeca esto era mas preocupante la alerta seguía activada, nadie había llegado todavía a recogerlo.

Camine por la dirección correcta y logre escuchar unas voces conocidas— Me estás diciendo ¿que hemos dado vueltas en círculos?

—Al parecer es un sistema de defensa — parecían cansados y algo exasperados.

—Eso es lo que los demoró— todos voltearon a verme, vi las caras de alivio que pusieron.

—Síganme, no tenemos mucho Wuya y Hannibal están aquí

—¿Estas bien? — Obviamente Omi se preocuparía por mí.

—Soy un buen mentiroso, no saben que ustedes están o que los traje así que no digamos más y caminemos —comenzaron a seguirme, dimos un par de vueltas seguí el gps después de todo era lo único en lo que podíamos confiar.

—¡Lo encontramos! — Dojo parecía aliviado cuando llegamos, era curioso que algo aparentemente inofensivo como lo era una máscara fuera tan poderoso, nunca nada es lo que parece.

—Bien salgamos de aquí rápido — me pregunte si Chase tendría algún plan, era obvio que considero un desperdicio unirse con esos dos para esto.

—No le sorprendió para nada —Guárdalo bien donde no puedan quitártelo —había una posibilidad de que afuera nos emboscaran algunos de los guerreros del señor dragón y este mismo.

—¿Piensas que pasara algo?

—Ya sabes si esa cosa es importante el juego sucio está a la orden no esperes a que te lo pidan por las buenas — un duelo limpio no existiría, al parecer lo entendieron, salimos cuidadosamente para evitar encontrarnos a los otros dos, sentí un alivio cuando la brisa toco mi cara, la noche ya había caído tardamos más de lo que espere.

La predicción se cumplió, en la salida esperando con suma tranquilidad acariciando a un tigre estaba el príncipe Heylin, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrerme, era una advertencia de peligro, instintivamente me coloque tras el dragón del agua, después de todo si algo realmente pasaba se que no me abandonará por ningún motivo, sujete su hombro.

Él creció bastante estos años era un poco mas alto que yo— ¿Crees que estemos en problemas? —le susurre, esperaba que tuvieran un plan porque sin mis máquinas a la mano no podría hacer absolutamente nada, si hay una confrontación estaría indefenso, debo buscar alguien que me enseñe artes marciales.

—Probablemente… no estoy seguro— por un momento Chase observo nuestra interacción su expresión se tornó un poco molesta aunque esto solo duro unos segundos.

—Así que fueron ustedes los que lo obtuvieron es mejor así— la voz gruesa e intimidante se desplazó clara hasta nosotros.

—¿No intentarás tenerlo? — sonrió con una tranquilidad inquietante.

—No lo necesito, solo quería asegurarme que no cayera en manos de mis contrincantes del lado Heylin, seria molesto, además no creo que lo usen ya debieron ser advertidos sobre las consecuencias ¿No es así? — hubo un momento tenso, no eran buenas noticias, era un poco exasperante no tener toda la información.

—Lo sabemos — al final fue Omi quien decidió romper el silencio.

—Estamos claros entonces— así como llego desapareció ante nosotros.

—Vamos Jack no es momento de estar tan distraído te acompañaremos

—Uh, está bien —

Fui dejado en casa, estaba sola y no había nadie como siempre, indiqué que se me preparara comida, en lo que tomaba una ducha, un día demasiado largo así como confuso.

—Pero termino al fin mañana me preocupare de lo de más—


	2. Circunspección

¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con esto? No lo entiendo en lo absoluto, una pesadilla que no deja de repetirse, ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

—¿Me harás esperar? — sus manos sujetan fuerte mi cuello, no desea lastimarme es obvio, pero tampoco dejara que corra.

—¿No entiendo que es lo que quieres?

—Lo sabes, no es la primera vez — sus labios rosaron los míos, intenté empujarlo, era imposible para mi moverlo.

—Sigues actuando como si esto no fuera algo que quisieras

—Es porque no lo quiero — mi voz salió temblorosa apenas en un hilo, solo me quedaba la negación, una mentira mal dicha, debía repetirla una y otra vez concentra tu mente, sal de esto, despierta ahora.

—Eres un mal mentiroso— el beso se concretó, mis labios dieron paso a su lengua juguetona, invitándome, incitándome a continuar, no lo hagas me grite, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mi conciencia ¿Por qué siempre es así? Instintivamente correspondí, la danza iniciaba, el aire comenzaba a faltarme, no podía respirar, como siempre.

Tosí con fuerza, últimamente esto sucedía, intentaba despabilarme antes de que el oxígeno hiciera falta y evitar esa sensación de estar siendo sofocado, no podía hacerlo, me regañe ya no era un puberto hormonal, no debería tener esta clase de fantasías mucho menos con Chase.

Seis de la mañana, era mejor levantarme no creía poder seguir durmiendo, ya lo había intentado en otras ocasiones, solo logre frustrarme, tome una taza de café y encendí el televisor era mejor distraerme un rato.

Me pregunte si es que el bloqueo mágico había acabado o todavía tendrían problemas para localizar los wu, debería llamar a Kimiko para preguntarle cuando se active uno, por si acaso, no quería ser emboscado de nuevo.

Me acurruque en el sillón, al mover mi cabeza sentí un dolor en el cuello, lo toque parecía un poco inflamado, nervioso me incorpore para revisar, no había marcas de ningún tipo— debí acomodarme mal y lastimarme mientras dormía — esa era una buena explicación, ¿entonces porque no me sentía aliviado?

—Solo son sueños, es imposible…— mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada es solo eso, autoconvenciéndome decidí poner una película cómica para reírme un poco se dice que es una buena forma de quitarse las preocupaciones.

Estaba a la mitad de ella cuando sentí que el cansancio me volvió a alcanzar, lentamente cerré los ojos fue entonces que sentí unas manos sujetando mis hombros, di un brinco y me volteé, absolutamente nada.

—Bien creo que es mejor salir — tome una ducha rápida y me marché de casa, en principio no tenia idea a donde iría, así que sin pensarlo mucho termine en el templo Xiaolin, después de todo ellos estaban entrenando desde temprano.

—Jack ¿pasa algo? — el primero en detectarme como siempre era Omi, es como si trajera su propio radar.

—No realmente, sabes solo pasaba a preguntar ¿Cómo va eso del bloqueo?

—Bueno aun no sabemos si se ha arreglado Dojo menciono que debería, ya que era consecuencia del Wu — caminamos juntos hacia el área del comedor al parecer apenas iban a desayunar.

—¿Tienes hambre? podríamos invitarte algo como agradecimiento por lo de ayer

—Suena bien, salí deprisa de casa

—¿Estás seguro de que no pasa nada malo? — quería contarle, pero sería muy vergonzoso sin embargo podía decirles la verdad a medias.

—Tuve un mal sueño y después un poco de paranoia, no quería estar solo en casa

—¿No hay nada que te preocupe? El maestro Fung dice que muchas veces es por causa de inquietudes o ansiedad.

—No estoy preocupado particularmente por algo sabes y ansiedad puede que sea eso, veré que hacer

—La meditación podría ayudarte — suspire, no era bueno con eso mi mente era demasiado activa como para realizarlo.

—Es imposible para mi mejor que nadie sabes que mis pensamientos van tan rápido que duele

—Podríamos intentar después de la comida, se que soy bueno enseñando así que no deberías preocuparte déjate en mis manos —levante una ceja o si había olvidado el ego de tamaño montaña que tenía.

—dejarme en tus manos, no estoy muy seguro— entramos y saludé a todos, no es que fuera la primera vez que esto pasaba, se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre, debía dejar de venir cada que tenia problemas, aunque era el único lugar al cual recurrir.

Eso era bastante patético sinceramente debería ir a visitar mas seguido a mis tíos y Megan, o conocer mas gente fuera de esta pelea tal vez volver a tener contacto con viejos conocidos, me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo Ashley? Hace mucho que no la veo, negué no ella también es parte de esto a veces.

—¿En qué piensas? — Kimiko me paso un té.

—En que debo conseguir más amigos

—Bueno eso estaría bien, aunque ¿No te basta con nosotros? —habíamos pasado a ese estatus entonces.

—Me refiero a fuera de esto, puedes creerlo o no pero tenía cierta vida social, sin embargo cuando deje la escuela perdí varios contactos.

—¿Dejaste la escuela?

—Es una forma de decirlo, hace mucho me gradué de ella, desde entonces me dedique a otras cosas — ella me miro curiosa.

—Por mucho que lo dudes, como me hace ver tu expresión soy inteligente, salte grados y termine la universidad meses antes de entrar en esta cosa del shen gong wu — hizo una expresión graciosa.

—¿Estas tratando de engañarme?

—No, puedo enseñarte el titulo y todo — me reí fuerte esto realmente me relajaba.

—Iré a verlo después, no puedo creerlo, yo estoy un poco atrasada con todo eso desde que vine al templo — suponía que sus vidas se vieron seriamente alteradas cuando fueron traídos aquí, no sé si yo podría abandonar mi estilo de vida, si me dijeran hey eres un elegido toma tus cosas y jodete.

—Si tienes problemas igual puedes ir a verme puedo ayudarte con algunas cosas — termine la bebida que me dio.

—Eso haré — Omi nos interrumpió, me jalo de la mano para salir a intentar lo de la meditación, tenía la extraña sensación de que él creía que esto era un paso más para poder convencerme de venirme completamente al lado del bien, ya no lo decía pero el destello de esperanza estaba ahí.

—Bien ¿Qué es lo primero?

—Debes ponerte cómodo parte de la meditación es que te sientas en un lugar agradable para ayudarte en la relajación— decidí que fuera aun lado de la fuente que tenían, el sonido era encantador y como era de mañana el sol no era un problema por ahora.

—Ahora Jack debes escoger un mantra una palabra que te haga sentir cómodo la cual puedas repetir mientras estamos en esto.

—¿Qué usas tu? — le vi sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso.

—No te puedo decir pero cuando inicie solo repetía respira— levanto los hombros pasando del asunto, quise presionarlo para que me dijera.

—No te diré por mucho que insistas

—¿Qué? ¿estas leyendo mi mente? Sal de ahí — Bromee un poco, por esta vez lo dejaría escapar, pero no lo olvidaría.

—Bien usare tu primera palabra entonces y ¿Ahora?

—Cierra tus ojos y concéntrate en tus pensamientos, velos pasar, por más rápidos que sean no deben escapar de ti, solo no te apegues a ellos y mientras haces esto repite tu palabra, luego respira profundamente — hice todo lo que me dijo, sonaba fácil, debía evitar engancharme con algún pensamiento lo cual era precisamente donde fallaba.

—Jack, Respira — extrañamente la voz contraria me estaba ayudando, hubo un lapso de tiempo en que todo pareció realmente sereno, mi cuerpo se encontró calmado ¿Qué era lo que me preocupaba? estaré

estaresta bien solo debe descansar más, tener mejor horarios de sueño, y por supuesto no hay nada detrás de mí no en la oscuridad al menos, mi mente comenzó vaciarse de cosas innecesarias.

—Lo estás haciendo bien— abrí mis ojos lentamente me sentía mucho mejor, me asusto verlo tan cerca de mi cara.

—No eres tan mal maestro te concedo eso ¿De cuánto fue mi tiempo? — me aparte un poco para tener mi preciado espacio personal.

—fueron veinte minutos para ser tu primer intento, no está mal.

—¿Bromeas? No sentí que fuera tanto.

—Cuando estas realmente concentrado el tiempo suele aligerarse

—eso es bueno ¿crees que pueda hacerlo en casa? Seria incomodo venir cada vez aquí — fue mi turno para hacer una mueca, la sonrisa alegre me daba entender lo que quería decir —Bien más de lo que lo hago habitualmente — rodé los ojos.

—Podrías quedarte aquí— fue dicho de manera casual, pero las intenciones eran muy claras, debía reconocer una cosa algo que el señor de la guerra había dicho, él y el guerrero del elemento agua tenían algo en común, cuando deseaban lograr algo no quietaban el dedo del renglón.

—Podría si, pero no estaría cómodo, creo que me conoces bien, se que es lo que quieres pero sinceramente no me veo como un guerrero además no soy un elegido, eso seria muy raro — no era del tipo físico, hubo un poco de decepción en su semblante aunque la determinación también aumento, ¿Estaría mal darle una verdadera oportunidad a esto? una voz al fondo de su mente le dijo que si, sin embargo eso solo era su miedo.

—Pero sabes podría venir por un poco de entrenamiento para probar, sería bueno hacer ejercicio ya sabes — el abrazo me agarro desprevenido por completo y solo suspiré.

—No te emociones demás— me aparte después de tres segundos era mi regla.

—Lo siento, es que es agradable ver que de alguna forma estas cediendo

—No me hagas arrepentirme de esto calvito

—No lo haré

—Mentiroso, veo tu cara de felicidad — encendí mi Helipack y comencé a irme — te veo mañana supongo por la tarde es más fácil— hubo un asentimiento era hora de regresar a casa.

Me sentía un poco más tranquilo, cuando llegue a casa la tarde ya estaba entrada, en pocas horas estaría anocheciendo, como siempre fui recibido, bajaría un momento al laboratorio a trabajar, debía hacer algunas pruebas aun para asegurar que mi esfuerzo no fuera en vano, tal vez debió llevarlos consigo al templo y hacer que los usaran como parte del entrenamiento, aunque no lo pensó por lo alterado que estaba.

Las carcasas de sus robots estaban ahí, descargaría sus memorias a estos nuevos cuerpos, era mejor apurarse, no quería volver a pasar una noche en vela tan pronto, conectó los cables y llamó a sus máquinas las cuales se colocarían en posición, debía pensar que haría con las partes viejas tal vez solo podría fundirlos con el nuevo material y probar.

Estaba concentrado, así que no notó la presencia que se acababa de instalar, no al menos hasta que se dio la vuelta, dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, el grito murió en su garganta para su fortuna, respiro profundamente e intento controlar el tono de su voz, apenas lo logró.

—Chase ¿Qué haces aquí? — dio un paso instintivo hacia atrás, el señor de la guerra parecía inmutable como si no le hubiera hablado, su cara era inexpresiva esto solo logró que se pusiera más nervioso.

Tenía bastante tiempo de que no estaban solos en un mismo lugar, mucho menos en su casa, sinceramente no después de la última convivencia, Jack no estaba seguro si lo recordaba, tenía la esperanza de que no lo hiciera.

—Parece que últimamente estas más cerca de los monjes — la voz contraria le sacó de sus pensamientos caóticos, el guerrero avanzó un poco hacia él, se sintió indefenso, la actitud que estaba teniendo lo desconcertaba, como un depredador viendo una presa, pero vamos eso no era posible ¿verdad?

—No más de lo normal supongo — me estaba costando mucho no tartamudear, existía una atmosfera de alguna manera hostil no mortal pero nada agradable, diría que era lo normal pero ese no era el caso.

—No es lo que parece — seguí con la vista sus movimientos se dirigió a la silla que tenía en el laboratorio, era amplia de color negro, un poco alta, elegante, por eso mismo me gustaba, se sentó era extraño que haciendo esto pareciera que el lugar era suyo, su postura aunque relajada no dejaba de gritar que era el que tenia poder, que todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor si el así lo deseaba se doblegaría, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿A que te refieres exactamente? — bien debía seguir con esto al parecer, dios si muero por favor que alguien me encuentre antes de comenzar a pudrirme.

—Estabas con ellos ayer ¿Cierto? Saliste corriendo al parecer a sus brazos— parecía burlarse.

—Eso no fue así, ellos terminaron encontrándome, por la misma razón que ustedes estaban aquí y no puedes culparme Wuya y Hannibal nunca son buenas noticias para mi — por un momento olvide la incomodidad.

—Ellos no son buenas noticias en absoluto — ambos estábamos de acuerdo al parecer, pareció que todo se sintió mas tranquilo por un momento.

—Estas muy cerca de Omi —fue una aseveración contundente, no supe que debía responder, podría decir claro que sí como siempre, pero tengo la sensación de que eso provocará algo malo, no tengo instintos del tigre, pero mis instintos de supervivencia eran muy buenos.

—Yo…Hum...— intente articular alguna cosa, esperaba no cometer un error aquí —No estoy seguro de eso, mi convivencia con él ha sido un poco diferente — era una salida a medias.

—Lo sé, tienen una extraña amistad por definirlo de alguna manera— no comprendí el rumbo de esta plática.

—Chase, Señor, ¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? — se que tiene un gusto especial por el dragón del agua, ellos también tenían una rara relación que no sabría como nombrar a diferencia de la mía, sin embargo eso no justificaba su presencia ni lo que se estaba hablando aquí, el entrecerró sus ojos mirándome con un disgusto bastante grande.

—Toma tu distancia con él–

—¿Por qué? — me di un golpe mental, no debía provocarlo y responder era una forma de hacerlo, se levantó de la silla, no pude ni moverme para evitarlo su mano estaba en mi cuello, esto era un deja vu.

—No quiero volver a repetirlo Spicer, solo mantén tu distancia o habrá consecuencias, Entendido— solo asentí pero creo que eso no le basto.

—Entendido, por completo

—Bien, tienes que controlarte tienes una debilidad por las cosas buenas — fui soltado y dejado solo en la habitación.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! — estaba gritando, oh santo Dios, él recordaba, la última frase lo dejo muy en claro porque su suerte era tan mala, pero dejando eso de lado.

—Espera ¿que esta insinuando? —


	3. Confuso

Estaba intentando, era difícil, toma tu distancia, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué no lo visitara? ¿Qué no se acercará en absoluto? — ¿Por qué siempre son tan crípticos? — por cualquier cosa había avisado a Kimiko que no podría ir a visitarlos en toda la semana, había quedado de ir al día siguiente por un poco de entrenamiento, pero viendo las circunstancias no era buena idea.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio, estaba tratando de entender que estaba pasando, solo logro frustrarse a niveles preocupantes. Pensó en ir con Chase y preguntar directamente pero no había ganas de ir ahí.

—Además su puerta intentará golpearme—aunque ese era un problema que yo mismo había provocado, no se podía llorar por lo que ya había hecho, podía, pero no serviría absolutamente de nada. Hoy no tenía ganas de ser magullado fuertemente por una piedra.

Se quedó en esa posición por unos minutos, intentando dejar el asunto, era malo que su mente no soltara tan fácilmente las cosas, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hace unos meses, sinceramente esperaba un milagro con respecto a eso, ya que Chase no recordaba su vida cuando fue transformado en un monje.

Fue un plan desastroso por parte de… no recordaba ni quien había pensado en la tontería, si los monjes o Wuya, el punto era que se usó el rio reverso para regresarlo a su estado de Xioalin, increíblemente y a pesar de un montón de cosas que podían salir mal había funcionado.

Debió pensar mejor las cosas, no estaba seguro de porqué pero en ese momento se llevó al señor de la guerra consigo ya que lo vio débil, podría ser fácilmente eliminado a partir de su inconciencia, los demás lo alcanzaron después, los monjes tenían cierta ética, no lo dejarían indefenso a manos de los otros dos.

Pensó en llevarlo a su dominio, hubiera sido lo mejor, pero razonando que no tenía sus poderes las cosas podrían complicarse un poco, termino con él en su casa, graciosamente los Heylin restantes pensaron en que lo había llevado a la tierra de la nada, lo cual les dio un parámetro para poder actuar.

La discusión con los monjes fue porque no querían regresarlo a la normalidad, típico, sin embargo, mire a Omi, mejor que nadie sabe las cosas malas que pueden pasar si te metes con el libre albedrio de la gente, después de una discusión innecesaria resolvieron que tenía razón, arreglariamos esto.

Yo tenía el espejo inversor si ellos conseguían el rio reverso desharíamos su efecto, sin embargo este último por la conmoción estaba en manos de Hannibal o la bruja.

—Te quedas a cuidarlo

—Espera ¿Por qué yo?

—Todavía preguntas — Raymundo era un idiota cuando quería, fui dejado ahí con un Chase que seguro no iba estar contento, pensé tanto que me dolió la cabeza, ¿Qué iba a decirle?

—¿Quién eres y dónde estoy? — me di la vuelta, bajando por las escaleras estaba él, se veía muy diferente.

—Así que están intentando regresarme a la normalidad, ¿Por qué los monjes harían eso? Si fuera yo lo dejaría así, te ahorras un enemigo — lo vi molesto, me pregunte si es que realmente no quería ser malo.

—Si debes saberlo, ya alguien intervino con eso una vez, no resultó para nada bien, creo que están asustados de que algo pueda pasar— no todos, solo el dragón del agua quien aparte de mi parecía recordar las consecuencias de los viajes en el tiempo.

Parecía Genuinamente curioso, termine por contarle un poco de esa historia, era un poco resumida ya que había cosas que no me quedaban claras a mí por el movimiento temporal.

—¿Entonces eres de los buenos?

—No, podemos decir que estoy un poco de ambos lados — aun ahora creo eso, me muevo a conveniencia, es la mejor forma de conseguir lo que uno quiere.

—¿Qué hay de ti y de mí?

—¿Qué hay sobre nosotros?

—Me refiero a que me estas ayudando ¿Somos amigos? — me reí, no pude evitarlo, se mostró molesto por mi descaro.

—Lo siento, no, no lo somos, es que fue inesperado que lo dijeras, sinceramente me detestas mucho — poco a poco uno aprende a lidiar con ello.

—¿Por qué ayudarme?

—Bueno que no te agrade es culpa mía, he sido muy desagradable y bueno no lo recuerdas, pero realmente admiro la persona en la que te convertiste — hubo un breve silencio ante eso, era una de las pocas veces que no podía leer lo que estaba pasando con su expresión.

Fui extremadamente cuidadoso no quería que si recobraba su memoria se me acusara de aprovecharme de su estado por ningún motivo.

—¿No entiendo Por qué no me agradas? No hay nada realmente detestable en ti

—Sobre eso realmente era molesto antes, puede que te haya acosado un poco y no solo eso, no tenía una actitud tan favorable, solía causar muchos problemas, así que para evitar dificultades me he mantenido alejado— era un poco vergonzoso, pero no le iba a mentir.

—Deberías intentar acercarte, no creo que tuviera ningún problema con ello ahora— negué con la cabeza.

—Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, siendo sincero no pienso cambiar tu punto muy justificado de vista de mí — le vi un poco contrariado ante mi respuesta, era mejor dejar esa conversación así, las cosas fueron más o menos de la misma manera durante una semana, fue inusual tener un Chase amable y dispuesto a escuchar, fue triste despedirme de él siendo sincero.

Cuando el plan se logró concretar y el príncipe Heylin emergió lo primero que hizo fue destruir el Wu que le causó problemas, fue un poco impactante ver como solo con una mano lo hizo pedazos, estaba muy enojado.

Todos nos hicimos a un lado para evitar estar en medio de la ira, fue la última vez que directamente interactuamos, los próximos seis meses transcurrieron normalmente, asumí que Chase no recordaba nada de nuestra convivencia, era lo mejor.

“Tienes una debilidad por las cosas buenas”

Esas palabras por otra parte me dejaban en claro que, si recordaba todo, bien no era mi culpa que su parte buena fuera mucho más accesible, perdóname por corresponder la amabilidad, me sentía un poco avergonzado, levanté mi cabeza y puse mi mano contra mi mejilla.

—Tal vez si tenga algo con la gente buena — no era de esa manera, además la implicación no me gustaba para nada, como si insinuara que Omi me gustara, era mi amigo y nada mas no tengo segundas intenciones con él

—Solo está burlándose de mi —No quería que recordara nada por eso, Chase tenía una forma de usar sus palabras para herirte, sabía muy bien como jugar contigo.

Admitía que me gustaría poder tener esa clase de control sobre la gente, no era algo que cualquiera pudiera hacer, el carisma jugaba mucho en esa parte, se regañó no debería estar pensando en eso, no era momento de alabar al señor de la guerra por muy genial que fuera.

—Hola Jackie— me dio un escalofrió.

–Wuya ¿Qué haces aquí? — la verdad es que estaba esperando esta escena, iba ser una buena oportunidad de probar los cambios que hice.

—Creo que sabes muy bien por qué estoy aquí, ¿Cómo te atreves a huir? Si te digo algo tienes que hacerlo, por tu culpa perdimos el Wu

—¿Por mi culpa? Creo que es por tu incompetencia Wuya, yo puedo valerme por mí mismo al menos — cualquiera diría que era una estupidez provocarla, pero de los tres ella era la que menos daño podía hacerme, sobre todo porque no tenía sus poderes.

La cosa aquí es que su fuerza física era bastante alta, lo siguiente que supe fue que logre esquivar un golpe pero mi mesa quedo partida por la mitad, el ataque de furia que tenía no pararía pronto así que no me quedo de otra que dar la orden.

—Protocolo 1— tenía diferentes planes para evitar lesiones graves, para cada uno de ellos, aunque esta era la primera vez que lo utilizaría.

—¿Harás que tus juguetes te protejan? No pueden contra mí son inútiles — sonreí, estaba sorprendida de no poder romperlos con sus golpes, sus patrones de pelea habían sido analizados, tanto tiempo de conocernos nunca pensó que yo podría hacer algo así, estaba escrito en su cara.

—Veras mis juguetes son mucho mejores ahora— podría regocijarme en esta pequeña victoria, he aprendido de mis errores hacerlo generaría una pequeña apertura, no dejes pensar a tu enemigo en una estrategia, otra cosa que logre vislumbrar.

—te recomiendo no volver, la próxima vez no seré gentil — me sentí aliviado y contento no pude evitar abrazar a una de mis máquinas.

—Lo hicieron bien, muy bien son tan geniales tan solo debo bajar las bases de datos para el análisis de los demás y tendré una buena ventaja— estuve nuevamente solo, todo salió bien, ahora me di cuenta del riesgo, aunque valió totalmente la pena.

—Tal vez pueda hacer un sistema de seguridad que evite que todos entren solo así— una de las desventajas era que medio mundo se paseaba por mi casa como si fuera suya, sobre todo los Heylin quienes tenían una extraña idea de que les debía algo, aunque ninguno sostuvo su palabra o promesas, las traiciones eran lo común pero era curioso como por ser el de menor “rango” se le pidiera que aguantara todo e hiciera lo que le ordenaban.

—Que se jodan — estaba bastante cansado de ello, por eso esta pequeña victoria era tan gratificante en este momento, la mujer, ya no tenía nada que hacer contra él, estaba deshaciéndose de un problema faltaba otro, aun necesitaba trabajar para ello.

—Es un buen proyecto— pensó en cómo obtener algún tipo de magia para poder experimentar, si lograba bloquearla podría limitar el paso a su hogar, el detectarla no era un problema, sonrió, bien armaría un detector de magia, había algunas cosas para lo que podría usarlo, el poder experimentar con esta, para protegerse y la otra poder detectar donde estaban los wu antes de activarse, por ultimo tal vez solo tal vez encontraría el escondite de Hannibal.

Ese sujeto era un problema porque realmente era escurridizo, solo podías encontrarlo si este quería que lo hicieras, una ventaja que en su perspectiva no era justa, era un poco rencoroso, así que solo quería causarle muchos problemas, me encantaría ver su cara todo sorprendido cuando se viera invadido por todos los enemigos.

***

Estaba a punto de encontrar un objeto mágico, logro hacer funcionar el detector, aunque aun necesitaba ajustes, la energía que estaba siguiendo era oscura muy parecida a lo que necesitaba, bueno hasta no estar cerca no lo sabría con certeza, era consciente de que si los wu existían debían haber mas cosas de ese estilo, hechas por los enemigos, no era lógico que todos esos años nadie aparte del mismo Dashi lograra descubrir cómo usar los sortilegios de esa manera.

Guan por ejemplo podría ya que este logro conservar su juventud y vivir mucho, el mismo tiempo que Chase, uno se preguntaba ¿Cómo lo hizo? Si el supuesto único y sorprendente Gran maestro no lo logró o tal vez no quiso.

Tenia muchas dudas con respecto a esta persona, pero siendo sincero le daba miedo, era curioso pero esa gente que parece buena, digna de elogiar y demás de esas tonterías solía ser peligrosa, era mejor mantener su distancia. Con los Heylin al menos sabia a que a tenerme.

Bajé a una especie de ruinas, un castillo europeo abandonado, bastante lejos de casa, vio su reloj una alarma de wu se disparó, pero en esta ocasión no era prioritario ir — Concéntrate—analicé el lugar, era bastante lúgubre, las columnas estaban carcomidas aunque sostenían toda la estructura eran demasiado anchas, en ellas estaba talladas diferentes figuras divinas, de hecho todo me hacía pensar que era un centro ceremonial de algún tipo.

Me dio un escalofrió, las cosas de este tipo tenían dos vertientes la adoración a seres de luz y las otras, estas principalmente me preocupaban, ya saben no tengo una idea clara si hubo algo aquí peligroso, como hombre de ciencia anteriormente descartaría esto, pero siendo testigo de las múltiples cosas que he visto no está demás tener precaución.

El piso de madera estaba demasiado deteriorado, así que use mi Helipack podría maniobrar mejor de esta manera, estaba muy cerca, se dijo que solo un poco más, pese a su paranoia todo estaba saliendo bien, sin incidentes, coloco aquel colgante dentro del contenedor y la magia fue suprimida para no ser peligrosa, si no tomaba sus precauciones las cosas podrían resultar mal, en heridas graves o la muerte. Por algo nadie había saqueado el lugar o tal vez es que estaba demasiado lejos de todo, solo con su tecnología se logró abrir paso de otra manera era casi imposible.

Tardo solo unas horas en llegar a casa, se le informo que Wuya había estado rondando, seguramente esperando una oportunidad para desquitarse, rodo los ojos, realmente era persistente, no sabia como tomarse las derrotas, aunque podría estar molesta solo porque quien la había pateado era él.

Puso en posición el depósito en una máquina, era un especie de escáner que permitía estudiar los componentes de los materiales, gracias a este hizo a sus robots más fuertes, el análisis le llevaría tiempo ya que era un objeto bañado en energía mágica, tratado por años de ritos de algún tipo de los cuales no tenia un conocimiento previo, era extraño pero esto solo lo hizo sentirse emocionado, su mente siempre fue curiosa, había analizado a lo Shen Gong Wu, cierto que estos eran impredecibles y se regían por unas reglas extrañas en su mayoría, no causarían por si solos algún evento catastrófico, después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que fueron creados de esa forma, tal vez como una especie de broma o para enseñar alguna lección.

Si tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ese Dashi se lo preguntaría directamente, tal vez debería pensar en retomar lo de la máquina del tiempo.

Se acomodo en la silla y comenzó a ver los datos que se estaban presentando en su pantalla, muchos de ellos parecían sin sentido, igual que la primera vez, bueno ahora tenía experiencia y sabía cómo interpretarlo e irlos separando.

Se puso a trabajar, por lo menos estaría entretenido con eso un rato, eso decía, pero siendo sincero perdía la noción del tiempo cuando estaba entretenido, el mundo se silenciaba para él, aun las protestas de su cuerpo pasaban a segundo término, como cuando sus piernas se le quedaban dormidas y comenzaba a dejar de sentirlas o el dolor de espalda.

Le estaba pasando exactamente eso, a diferencia de la energía empleada para rituales “buenos” esta era mucho más agresiva, estaba hecha para dañar, causar estragos en los demás, le recordó a la impresión que tuvo cuando Wuya obtuvo por primera vez su cuerpo, no tenia como nombrarlo, era una sensación de malestar en su estómago.

Los monjes le dijeron que ellos lo sentían seguido cuando debían enfrentarse a los malos, suponía que era por la condición contraria de ambas facciones, quería saber si los heylin tenían esa misma reacción, pero jamás preguntó, después de todo no le iban a responder.

—Pareces ocupado— unas manos se colocaron en sus hombros, se deslizaron y el peso de una persona ahora estaba sobre su espalda.

— Un poco— su reacción fue lenta por lo mismo de su concentración, solo después de responder dio un salto hacia el frente, fuera de la silla, golpeándose en el escritorio, había sido doloroso.

—¿Qué? — apenas logré articular una palabra, sentí que la saliva se atascaba en mi garganta —¿Qué haces aquí? — era una reacción bastante violenta, pero me asusté terriblemente y al parecer se dio cuenta, estaba ahí solo mirándome con una calma inquietante.

—¿Por qué siempre la misma pregunta? — quitó la silla de en medio, no pude evitar sentirme indefenso pese a que el mueble no iba ayudar en nada, analicé sus palabras, un sueño, diablos debí quedarme dormido, me forcé a despabilarme vamos Jack despierta me dije, evítanos el bochorno y la ansiedad después de esto.

—Sabes que eso no funcionará, sobre todo porque realmente no quieres espabilar— estaba acorralado frente a una de las mesas de análisis, negué con la cabeza.

—Claro que quiero, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que es algo que no deseo? — su risa suave y divertida me erizaba la piel, aun podía moverme a un lado, rogué internamente que un Jackbot me despertara para la cena o por cualquier cosa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás diciéndote eso? Si fuera la verdad no pasaría o ¿Por qué lo repites?

—Es algo que me gustaría saber — intente deslizarme y tener un campo más abierto para maniobrar, pero mis movimientos no son tan rápidos fueron captados casi de inmediato, me cerro el paso, lo siguiente que supe es que estaba boca abajo sobre el suelo.

—Es un lindo intento, pero ambos sabemos que no funcionaría, soy mucho más fuerte y rápido—la fuerza ejercida en mi aumentó un poco, solo solté un gemido como queja. Ni mi propia mente me daba una ventaja contra el señor de la guerra, es una injusticia, cerebro traidor.

—Comienzo a pensar que te gusta ser tratado rudo y por eso quieres tan ansiosamente negarte, dime Spicer ¿Te gusta ser presionado contra el suelo por mí? — aquello fue dicho contra mi oído, causo muchos estragos, sobre todo porque ahora el cuerpo contrario estaba en completo contacto con el mío.

—No…

—No suenas muy convencido—sentí su lengua en mi oreja, mordí mi labio para no tener que gemir, pensé que mi anatomía era traidora ya que respondía al antojo de Chase.

Su mano se posó en mi cintura, levantándola— ¿Qué tal si te compenso un poco? Has sido un buen chico haciendo caso a lo que te ordené— iba a preguntar ¿A qué se refería? Sin embargo, sentí que era inútil aun en mis fantasías era un maldito que no daba respuestas.

—¿Oh, esta vez no protestarás?

—¿Te detendrás si lo hago?

—Sabes la respuesta a eso

Su risa no estaba ayudándome en absoluto, el pánico entro cuando una de las manos contrarias acarició por encima de la ropa mi miembro, como pude moví las manos e intenté alejarme.

—Parece que alguien piensa escapar, se supone que aprendas de tus errores— dejó salir un gemido apenas audible no pudo evitarlo más, recibió a cambio unas palabras bajas y sucias, no tienes 14 años despierta maldita sea, despierta, fue abrupto y su fuerza de voluntad le hizo levantarse y caer al suelo, sus mejillas estaban rojas, por no decir que necesitaba una ducha helada.

—Mierda— era entre alivio y frustración debía empezar a monitorear sus sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno vamos poco a poco, espero sea de su agrado


	4. Lioso

Recargué mi cabeza en el escritorio donde estaba trabajando, mis ojeras eran demasiado grandes en este punto, pero descansar estaba siendo demasiado difícil, ya que sentía que lo estaban atormentando, los sueños eran una especie de castigo, se talló los ojos y terminó de armar los pequeños aparatos, eran una especie de minas terrestres del tamaño de una cereza.

Llegó el momento de probarlos, sus robots entonces le siguieron, logro descifrar la energía del collar así que le dio un uso práctico, la magia extraída serviría para poner un campo de protección ante los Heylin, si eras un hechicero de estos no podrías traspasarla a menos que lo permitiera, así podría dormir sin tener la sensación de que en cualquier momento seria atacado.

Comenzaron a hacer pequeños agujeros, debían ser discretos para que los artefactos no fueran localizados ya que podrían ser destruidos de alguna manera, no se tardaron mucho en hacer su tarea sus creaciones eran bastante precisas.

—Todo listo maestro— asentí y sonreí.

—Bien activemos esta cosa

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — di un pequeño brinco y casi me da un mini infarto cuando escuché la voz.

—Omi maldita sea, que te he dicho, no aparezcas así sin hacer ruido— solo lo vi aguantarse la risa lo hacía apropósito, le parecía muy gracioso.

—Muchas, pero deberías estar más alerta podría atacarte— hice un gesto de disgusto, sé que no lo dice enserio, termine de activar la barrera, no le diría nada sobre mi proyecto hasta estar seguro de que funcionaba.

—Igual no has respondido

—No te diré nada porque eres una mala persona— le indiqué que me siguiera, posiblemente solo quería hablar, ya que no les había ido a ver en casi tres semanas, por estar bastante entretenido no fui a las activaciones de Wu.

—¿Yo, malo? Tu eres el que desapareció, aunque dijo que iría

—Estaba ocupado además te avisé.

—Tanto ¿Cómo para no ir a los duelos? Eso es muy sospechoso—suspiré.

—Hasta yo necesito descansar de vez en cuando, además ya sabes por ahora no estoy en buenos términos con Wuya o Hannibal, seguro querrán patearme por dejarlos ese día —uno de ellos ya lo había intentado pero esos detalles eran innecesarios.

Mis máquinas nos sirvieron bocadillos, las visitas que tenía eran pocas generalmente para comentar todo lo que habían hecho o algún chisme, era una visita de cotilleo, esta vez no fue diferente, aún recordaba que debía mantener mi distancia, yo la guardé no puedo controlar a otra persona.

Al parecer hubo una pelea entre Ray y Kim, celos, aunque negaban que se gustaban cada que alguno salía con otra persona estaba el drama, oh, intenso drama y el infantil se suponía que era yo, vamos idiotas ambos se gustan, preferían hacerse miserables, también poner incomodos a sus compañeros era la razón porque el dragón del agua vino, estaba mejor aquí comiendo chatarra, en lugar de estar en medio de una pelea estúpida.

—¿Qué veremos esta vez?

—¿Qué tal una de terror?

—Está bien— la primera vez que vimos una estaba realmente aterrado y tuve que explicarle de que eran actores y buscarlos para que viera que todo era falso, cuanta gracia me había causado, todavía puedo reírme de eso.

Podías llamar a esto un día de normalidad, la verdad es que estaba satisfecho con estos pequeños momentos, no hicieron gran cosa, más que preguntarse cómo es que la gente en filmes era estúpida a más no poder, obviamente como guerrero él se enfadaba porque no se reunían y peleaban para vencer al malo en turno.

Aunque ambos sabíamos el porqué, si hacían eso la trama se atascaría y no seria tan divertido de ver, perdimos mucho tiempo, cuando miré el reloj era realmente tarde así que ofrecí que se quedara a dormir, la verdad no sería la primera vez ya tenía una habitación preparada, mi ofrecimiento fue bien recibido, cuando me quede en la sala solo, tuve la sensación de que cometí un error de algún tipo, no podía evitar sentirme nervioso, sacudí esos malos pensamientos.

Terminé de alistarme para descansar internamente pedí tener un sueño tranquilo y relajante, lo necesitaba, me acosté en la cama con un poco de miedo, era horrible lo cotidiano que se volvió.

***

—Jack— fui removido un poco, solo quería seguir durmiendo, pero una mano me sacudía con insistencia.

—Jack, me iré ahora — abrí mis ojos, me sentía realmente descansado, tarde unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Ve con cuidado— lo vi salir, seguramente era muy temprano, me volví a tapar, ya que estaba de suerte dormiría otro rato más. Lo agradable fue que no hubo más interrupciones, la sensación de paranoia desapareció, tal vez estaba más preocupado por las invasiones a mi casa de lo que creía.

Tomé una ducha y desayuné, después de un par de horas se encendió una alarma, las luces rojas se activaron, una de mis máquinas llegó a informarme de un intento de pasar la barrera nueva, la energía fue detectada como Heylin, no habían podido traspasarla, hubo una leve preocupación sustituida casi al instante por alegría, quería decir que funcionaba, decidí salir y ahí afuera enojada estaba la bruja.

La confusión era evidente, me miró por unos segundos antes de hablar — ¿Qué se supone que hiciste? — se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación.

—Verás, después de nuestro último encuentro decidí que no quiero intrusos en casa — imité su movimiento, no parecía contenta, a cada paso que damos está en desventaja, incluso conmigo, si no podía alcanzarme o amenazarme como antes no tendría apoyo, estaría sola por completo, después de haber conspirado contra Chase junto con Hannibal, su único “aliado” era yo.

—Pero ¿Cómo? —ella podía detectar la magia usada, sin embargo yo no la tenía, aunque podía manipularla, no tenía idea de dónde venía o como se creaba, en realidad era de las cosas que estaban escapando a mi análisis, pero algún día lo descifraría de eso estaba seguro.

—No te diría, es mejor que te vayas Wuya no tengo ninguna intención de hacer nada por ti— oí un par de improperios dirigidos a mi persona entre otras cosas nada agradables, solo me quedó reír, por lo menos a ella la podía mantener afuera, ya era algo.

Seguramente estaría rondando un rato así que me ocupé en mi trabajo, los días después de eso pasaron bastante rápido, casi dos semanas en las que tuvo un descanso perfecto, sin embargo esto mismo era sospechoso, porque todo se calmó una vez la barrera se levantó, había dado tantas vueltas al asunto sin encontrar una respuesta realmente convincente, al principio se dijo que su mente estaba relajada con esta seguridad que ahora tenía, pero mientras estaba más calmado y lúcido le pareció bastante raro.

Se preparó para salir, un wu se activó, tomo sus cosas y se puso en camino, afortunadamente esta vez era un bosque, estaba fresco y el sol no sería un problema para poder avanzar, internamente agradecí eso.

Comencé a caminar no escuchaba a nadie, ni los monjes o Wuya, lo cual era raro, porque igual que yo no faltaba a la activación de alguno, por más inútil que fuera.

—Creo que esta vez no tendré que enfrentarme a nadie— fue algo que agradecía, le gustaría evitar los golpes y el dolor, me apresuré, el objeto se parecía mucho al emperador escorpión, tenía una forma arácnida con pequeñas variaciones, ¿Para que serviría? Bueno podría averiguarlo después.

Las quejas usuales de los monjes lograron escucharse, antes me hubiera quedado y alardearía de que tengo el Wu, posteriormente entendí que es mejor escabullirse. Les indique a mis robots que fueran precavidos, que no se dejaran ver era hora de volver a casa y saber que hacia esta cosa, tal vez solo mandar una foto para que me den la información.

Avancé por debajo de los árboles para no ser fácilmente encontrado por los xiaolin, sí, sé que es una contradicción, pero en cuanto a competencia seguíamos en las mismas por mas amistosa que fuera nuestra “relación”, no me dejarían quedarme con esto si me encuentran, no sin una lucha.

Sentí un jalón asumí que mi gabardina se atoró solía pasar, sinceramente debía remplazarla y usar algo más práctico, halé mi ropa, si se rompía no importaba tenía dinero de sobra para reponerlo, el tirón se hizo más fuerte, lo hizo descender, miró hacia atrás, ahí estaba uno de los sirvientes del señor de la guerra, reteniéndolo..

—No he hecho nada— fue lo primero que dijo, el pensamiento de cortar la gabardina y correr apareció en su mente, si regresaba a casa tal vez estaría a salvo gracias a su nueva barrera, una mano en su hombro le sobresaltó, otro más de sus guerreros pero convertido en humano, sus jackbots esperaron su orden, estaba demasiado conmocionado para darla, pensó en que sería un desperdicio hacerlo, atacar ahora, sin mucha resistencia fue llevado por los dos lacayos, rara vez los podía apreciar en su forma original, por sus trajes ellos eran de los más antiguos.

Eso no importaba en absoluto, tenía un tiempo de no estar en esta región, la tierra de la nada, dominio de Chase, se había autovetado de aquí, después de todo no era bien recibido y eso de rogar ya no era lo suyo, aprendió a tener algo de amor propio.

Fue dejado en la sala del trono, no había nadie, sus creaciones se pegaron a él en un acto de defensa.

Los pasos resonaron, sabía quién se acercaba y eso solo le revolvió el estómago, no has hecho nada, se repitió, estás aquí seguro porque se te encargará alguna cosa.

—Parece que yo no soy claro —lo vi subir al lugar que le correspondía encima de todos nosotros, se sentó y me miró con el disgusto escrito en todo su rostro.

—No sé de qué estás hablando— proteste, tenía miedo pero estaba mentalmente cansado de estos juegos, me arrepentí casi inmediatamente, si las miradas matasen yacería en el suelo sin vida.

—te di una indicación y no la seguiste — tragué saliva.

—Claro que lo hice he mantenido una distancia — suponía que se refería a eso, sentí un escalofrío cuando vi una sonrisa en la cara contraria, como si supiera algo que el no.

El miedo le revolvió su estómago, el silencio se prolongó por un largo rato, era incómodo, odiaba quedarme tanto tiempo sin decir nada.

— Estuvo en tu casa toda una noche — la calma de su voz me desconcertó y me sorprendió, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Resultaba obvio sin embargo no pensé que estuviera siempre vigilándolo.

—Bueno, sí, pero yo no controlo lo que Omi hace — en este momento ya estaba a la defensiva, intenté calmarme, pero la situación me saco de mi zona segura.

—¿Quieres explicarme a qué viene todo esto? Nunca habías tenido problemas conmigo por él— solté eso sin pensar y me maldije por ser tan impulsivo.

Sin embargó me mantuve firme, al diablo, con quién se relacionaba era su problema ni siquiera sus padres les había importado, no comprendía porque de repente era tan importante su relación con el dragón del agua, no es como si influyeran en las decisiones que tomaban, ambos sabían que estaban en el lugar que querían, ¿Cuál es entonces el propósito de todo esto?

—Es simple no te quiero cerca de él, no creo que sea difícil de entender o ¿Sí? — conté hasta diez, me exasperaba.

—No estás respondiendo la pregunta

—Lo hice, pero por lo que veo mi respuesta no te agrada y eso no es mi problema.

—Solo intento entender ¿Por qué de repente importa?

—Es porque eres débil— esa respuesta me aturdió, en algún lugar en mi cabeza lo veía venir, para nada fue inesperado solo hiriente, no era nuevo que Chase despreciara mis esfuerzos mi fuerte es la tecnología no la lucha, aunque para la persona que tengo enfrente lo importante era lo segundo.

—Eso nunca fue un problema, ¿por qué tan de repente...— mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas su mano estaba tapando mi boca.

—Estás protestando, guarda silencio, te lo dije tienes una debilidad por las cosas buenas, en especial Omi, es lo absurdo de la situación lo que me molesta más— sentí un poco la fuerza en el agarre, aunque no me lastimó, casi me da un infarto, mis robots estaban aún lado botados afortunadamente no rotos, nada pudieron hacer contra la velocidad de Chase.

Me mantuve quieto con un sinfín de preguntas, que no pude decir, comencé a temblar.

—Estás tan asustado, tu cuerpo es delator— el tema parecía haber cambiado abruptamente, dio un paso hacia atrás intentando alejarse, era curioso porque antes hubiera dado cualquier cosa por la cercanía, su intento fue en vano, si no le soltaba no podría irse.

—Antes estabas tan cómodo conmigo ¿No es así? Ahora solo deseas huir— parece de locos, fui liberado, mis robots no serían de ayuda si se ponía serio.

—Dime Spicer ¿Te agrada más mi parte buena? La condescendencia con la que te traté, la paciencia que tenía que invertir porque era un monje en mi mente que no debía tratarte mal — intenté procesar lo que decía, estaba desquitándose por verlo en un estado débil, por decirlo de alguna forma, ya que aún como bueno no era endeble.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso, olvídalo, te lo dije no pienso discutir este tema ni siquiera contigo— encendí mi helipack para irme de ahí no iba a ser ridiculizado.

Las cosas para mí nunca son fáciles, debía estar pagando penitencia de algo malo que hice en otra vida, las hélices fueron destruidas por unas garras yo di un brinco ayudado por mis robots, que lo único que podían hacer era formar una barricada para mí. Debo pensar en implementar mi proyecto en pequeña escala podría tener un campo de protección aquí y ayudarme.

—No te he dicho que puedes irte —la burla estaba en su voz, su cara permanecía tranquila, aunque su mirada mostraba otra cosa.

Me quedé mudo ante eso, una salida, busca una salida.

—Yo…— titubeé un poco — Solo reaccione a la buena educación, si lo recuerdas bien sabes que no intente nada, no comprendo a qué viene todo esto y que tiene que ver con Omi — oh, el mencionar su nombre no fue bueno, mis creaciones atacaron, Chase las destrozó, podía ver la furia en él.

—Los mejoraste, pero les falta aún— corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacía la puerta era una idiotez, lo sabía, mi instinto no me permitió quedarme.

—Mal— fui presionado contra una de las paredes.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Hemos estado jugando mucho, ¿Todavía no lo sabes? Piensa — la cercanía desapareció y sus labios se juntaron, un beso, fue en ese momento sin embargo que mi mente hizo click.


	5. Irregular

Todo fue un caos, aunque había comprendido que estaba pasando no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, algo dentro de él le impulso a saciar el deseo que apareció, aquella pequeña barrera de protección había sido derribada con un solo beso.

Sus labios cerrados se abrieron para tener más contacto, las lenguas se encontraron en un movimiento acompasado, esto no duro mucho, las caricias suaves eran ahora agresivas y sucias, sus manos que antes me sostenían para no dejarme escapar fueron deslizadas desde mis hombros hasta mi cintura, se extendió un escalofrío derivado del placer que estaba sintiendo, el temblor de mi cuerpo se acentuó, miedo, pánico, lujuria, quería pedir auxilio pero no podía, deseaba detenerme.

Mi boca fue liberada y me sentí desprotegido, me sujeté con fuerza, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Me dije —No lo pienses —susurro suavemente a mi oído, el sonido de su voz suave pero cargado de codicia me hizo vacilar —Es innecesaria la lucha—ahora estaba en mi cuello dejando pequeños y cortos roces, jadeé, de un momento a otro estábamos en una cama, bendita magia.

Lo racional se dejó de lado, sus manos viajaron por mi cuerpo, estimulando cada poro de mi piel, solo podía pensar en más, no hubo halagos, ni palabras bonitas, no eran necesarias.

Sentí mis pezones ser acariciados, lamidos, excitados con el aliento contrario, siendo mojados y succionados, un gemido tras otro sin detenerse, declarando un más silencioso, su mano acaricio mi garganta haciendo un recorrido hasta mi pelvis, tomó mi glande suavemente estimulándolo con calma, enterré mis manos en las sabanas para contenerme.

Mientras mi mente se distraía con la sensación de la masturbación, algo húmedo y duro comenzó a abrirse paso entre mis nalgas, pronto entendí que era un dedo lleno de lubricante, no sé en qué momento lo hizo o como pero no importaba, la sensación de incomodidad duro poco, ambos movimientos me hicieron sentirme abrumado, mi cuerpo ofreció resistencia ante la preparación, pero al estar en manos expertas esto no fue un problema. Mis jadeos aumentaron, la estimulación en ambas partes me hizo sentir que acabaría, y como adivinando la reacción de mi cuerpo las caricias sobre mi miembro fueron detenidas.

Fui recostado de lado y una de mis piernas fue levantada levemente — No, aún no es tiempo de terminar— esto fue murmurado contra mi nuca, la presión que sentí me hizo soltar un gruñido, cerrar los dedos de mi mano con fuerza, arquear mi espalda y mi cabeza terminó en su hombro pero esto no le detuvo, su miembro se abrió paso dentro de mi poco a poco, el dolor sin embargo fue irrisorio, el ser invadido y llenado de esta manera solo me hizo querer continuar, los movimientos suaves y sutiles hicieron que toda la habitación se colmara de indecentes sonidos.

Era un simple acto de carnalidad, el vaivén de caderas se perpetuó por un largo momento, su pene golpeaba con fuerza mis entrañas, se sentían calientes como una leve sensación de quemadura, estaba en mi limite, mi cabeza daba vueltas—Chase— su nombre fue lo único coherente que salió de mi boca, lo que provoco una risa oscura y ronca.

El cosquilleo en mi cuerpo se intensificó, mis ojos estaban llorosos, el aire parecía no llegar a mis pulmones, el orgasmo nos alcanzó a ambos, hubo un breve momento de calma, donde nadie dijo nada, solo un poco mas de caricias estimulantes, me encontré en esta neblina de confusión, nuestros instintos básicos estaban saciados, el cansancio me alcanzó.

—Descansa, iré a darme una ducha puedes tomar una después de mi — hubo un roce suave en mi cabeza, solo asentí y cerré los ojos, no estaba dormido, mi mente estaba lucida, solo pude regañarme por ser tan débil y caer.

Me levanté y tomé mi ropa, tenía que salir de aquí, me vestí rápido y caminé por los pasillos, aunque hubo un breve momento de desconcierto jamás había estado en una de las habitaciones, se guio por su gps, el cual rastreo a sus pobres creaciones masacradas, esto hizo que se sintiera peor, no había lógica en lo sucedido.

Dos de sus robots lograron salvarse, en cuanto lo vieron lo cargaron para sacarlo de ahí, para que estuviera fuera de peligro, era hasta gracioso que estuvieran tan preocupados por él, su camino a casa fue realmente tranquilo, ya estando ahí obtuvo su propio baño, mientras el agua se llevaba los vestigios de su estupidez, logro concentrarse y pensar.

Todo su conocimiento apuntaba a que el comportamiento de Chase era por celos, pero le pareció un poco fuera de lugar más al pensar que podrían ser causados por él, Ah, eso no tenía sentido, salió del baño, no le daría importancia al asunto, solo lo trataría como sexo casual, después de todo no era un virgen al que le quitaron su castidad, hasta alguien como él sabía lidiar con las relaciones espontáneas, había disfrutado de ellas, con esto en mente logro sentirse un poco mejor — No fue tan malo después de todo—

***

—¿Tienes algo con Chase Young?

—¿Qué? — la cara de Omi era demasiado seria, hasta olvidé que estábamos buscando un Wu, me congelé por completo.

—¿Si tienes alguna relación con él? — cerré los ojos, debo estar malinterpretando algo aquí.

—No tengo ninguna relación, tú lo sabes, no le agrado mucho — aunque por lo que paso ya no estoy tan seguro, no lo había visto, hay muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta, pero el mismo había abandonado el tema.

—¿no estas mintiendo?

— quieres ir directo al punto, estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo aquí y no vine para charlar— sujetó mi mano, nos alejamos de los demás, esto no terminaría bien.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos me volteo a ver, no logré descifrar su expresión, decepción, no, ¿preocupación? Tampoco.

—Él dijo…. — se interrumpió a si mismo y ahora estaba avergonzado, los nervios me atacaron, no había manera ¿no? No se lo diría ¿verdad? 

—¿sí? — titubé un poco aquí, no te exaltes me dije, no podría ser lo que estas pensando, sin embargo, la cara contrariada de Omi mezclada con encogimiento solo me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Que pasaste la noche con él— era una forma bastante inocente de decirlo, pero la implicación ahí es lo que me revolvió el estómago. El silencio fue incomodó y pesado, las acciones de Chase iban más allá de mi compresión.

—¿Jack? — seguramente me veía consternado, cerré los ojos e intenté no tener un ataque de algún tipo aquí, enserio nadie tenía que saber, pero como la constante de su vida las cosas no salían nunca como él quería.

—¿Por qué te dijo eso? — fue lo primero que salió de mi boca era casi un grito, tenía el derecho a perder los estribos, aunque siendo justos Omi no tenía la culpa, retrocedí, me golpee la espalda con un árbol, sin querer mi actitud le había dado la respuesta.

Ahora el dragón del agua era el que parecía no responder, quería alejarme de esa situación tan incomoda e ir a confrontarme con Chase, siendo honesto me arrepentiría a medio camino, si quería alguna respuesta tenía que ser aquí.

—¿entonces? — presione un poco.

—Dijo que no podía seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en intentar llevarte al lado bueno, que era una causa perdida porque lo habías elegido a él en lugar de a mi — aquel discurso sonaba tan fuera de lugar, no lo interrumpir y dejé que siguiera.

—Las elecciones pueden cambiar — se encogió de hombros —Después de un intercambio más de palabras me dijo eso — de verdad daría mi maquinaria solo por saber que tenía el señor Heylin metido en la cabeza.

—No quiere decir que…— no estaba seguro si acepte o dije algo que implicara una elección de algún tipo, mierda porque el universo me odiaba y me ponía en situaciones en las que no quería estar

—te dije que no mentía — fuimos rodeados por tigres, leones y otros grandes felinos, porque me odias tanto cosmos, si me apuro puedo irme, fue un pensamiento pasajero, ya que hubo una mirada de advertencia.

Caminó hasta donde estaba y sujetó uno de mis hombros mientras le dedicó una mirada divertida al monje— aunque no espere esta pequeña reunión—había algo oscuro en el tono de voz que uso.

—¿Qué está pasando? — mi voz salió más aguda de lo que hubiera querido, ambos me miraron, la cercanía de mi cuerpo con el del guerrero malvado se redujo considerablemente y fui arrancado del árbol en el que estaba, su mano se posó sobre mis hombros.

—Si quieres saber— susurro a mi oído — le he dicho que su intento es fútil y que debe detenerse con sus intenciones, no hay posibilidades aquí— eso último sin embargo lo dijo fuerte, solo pude ver al pequeño monje ponerse tenso.

Todo se volvió mucho más incómodo cuando mi rostro fue tomado con suavidad, mire a Chase sin saber que estaba haciendo, un beso, uno que me tomo por sorpresa, no me moví, eso fue un error, solo escuche el quejido y los pasos alejándose, me separé abruptamente, ahora solo estábamos nosotros dos, intenté avanzar para alcanzar a Omi, pero fui detenido.

—Déjalo ir, tiene que hacer las comprensiones necesarias— no se veía con intención de soltarme.

—¿De que estas hablando? — suspiró.

—Hay un límite para las cosas Spicer— roso sus labios con los míos.

—Él debe entender que no te llevará por más que quiera y tú debes dejar de evadir lo evidente

—Tienes que dejar de insinuar eso…—

—Es un hecho, acéptalo, incluso apeló al tiempo de conocerse, aunque seamos sinceros tengo mucha más ventaja en esto que él— iba a protestar, pero sinceramente ya estaba cansado.

—Tu… De verdad crees después de lo que hiciste

—Oh, no lo creo lo sé, además si te portabas bien eras recompensado y sino te hacia sufrir un poco, mantente como un buen chico Jack, nos estaremos divirtiendo por un buen rato— en un parpadeo estaba solo, aturdido e impactado.

Mis mejillas estaban rojas, mordí mi labio—Estoy en la mira de alguien peligroso— por muy irracional que fuera al parecer al fin había obtenido la atención del Príncipe Heylin, aunque esto me causaría más de un dolor de cabeza, una parte muy en el fondo estaba contenta y otra preocupada. Esto también fue para castigar al dragón del agua, que tan retorcido tiene que estar, el punto es que estaba hecho.

—Tendré que hablarlo después — si no me estaba mintiendo, tendría que disculparme con él monje, era lo único que podía hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno este es el fin, si un poco anticlimatico pero me gusta como quedo gracias por pasarse.

**Author's Note:**

> ahora que tengo un tiempo y si esto es un chack aunque no lo parezca al principio


End file.
